Angel's New Beginnings
by Count chaos
Summary: A guild of mages entrusted with finding new worlds have stumbled upon the nearly destroyed planet of Earth that was ravaged by the Apocalypse virus. Yet their discovery soon earns them the undivided attentions of the vampires who rule the world and the remaining humans. What will happen to Azeroth everyone sets their on the portal that connects the two worlds?
1. Discovery of the New Worlds

**I don't own Seraph of the End or**

* * *

 **Angel's New Beginnings**

 **Prologue: Discovery of the New Worlds**

* * *

"Is everything ready?" An old man with grey hair and dressed in dark violet robes asked in a large tower room where the only thing that kept the shadows at bay were dozens upon dozens of candles. A sweet and somewhat mysterious scent came from the lit wicks as to cover up the noxious and sometimes head spinning smells of various potions laid across several tables. Various tomes, books, scrolls, stone tablets, and notes where packed against shelves while magical equipment were set up to be used in a moments noticed for the many experiments conducted by the tower's residents. Yet at the moment, no beaker was touched. No pen was scribbled onto parchment for notes. Only several dozen strange stone tablets were set up in the center of the room with ancient looking runes engraved into the cold marble floor. In the center of the room stood a massive gate way and surrounding it were people of various races dressed in the violet dresses similar to the man who spoke own garb.

"Just about, Master Xera." answered a pretty looking young woman who looked no more than nineteen of age. "Everyone has completed the inscriptions and the portal gate way has been molded to that of a Titan Waygate."

"Good, good." Xera said as he stroked his short grey beard as he looked at portal gate before turning his attention to all of his colleagues. "I know that it has been a long journey since we all volunteered to be one of the many groups, guilds, and organizations to find new worlds for Dalaran and of course the Azeroth's effort against the Burning Legion, but here we finally are! Not one of the groups has discovered a new world yet until now!" As he said that, he flourished an even more ancient looking stone tablet from his robes before slowly and carefully placing it in the middle of the portal gate.

"He sure loves to be dramatic, doesn't he?" A male orc with a small scar across his right cheek said with a small snicker, before quieting as Xera gave him a sharp look.

Giving a small cough to clear his throat, the old mage continued on with his speech. "With this ancient Titan tablet, entrusted to us by one of the Council of Six from Dalaran themselves, as well having Arch Mage Khadgar's blessings, we can use the knowledge from it to create a small portal to another world. Once it is established we will send a small party among us to investigate this new world and see if it habitable, has useful resources to use against the legion, and of course see if it has native intelligent species."

"What will we do if we do come across some intelligent species and how do we proceed if they are hostile?" A female Night Elf with healthy leaf green hair asked curiously as she eyed the Titan Tablet.

"If the native species are hostile, you are all ordered to retreat." The master of the Tower explained which made some of his colleagues raise an eyebrow in surprise. "The general policy we are given for this task is not to engage or anger any native species. So if you do find an aggressive species, run. If you can find a way to appease the aggressors, do so. Of course if you are in a situation that is unable to resolve peacefully, you are ordered to fight for your lives and return back home to Azeroth. You all have magical and physical skills to survive most things, however that is only as a last resort!" As he said the last part, the elderly mage gave the orc who snickered at him a penetrating look which made the green-skinned mage to given him an expression of mock innocence. "At any rate, the team that will be sent will have enough supplies to last for about two weeks, but I will want a report of course every half of a week."

"Who will be leading this mission to another world?" A female Blood Elf with golden blonde locks asked the master of the tower.

"Max will be leading the mission." Xera said as he gestured to a man who looked to be in his late twenties who gave a modest inclination of his head to his master. This caused nods and mutters of agreement as they all knew Max was well equipped to deal with unknown factors in any mission as well had a decent amount of experience in leadership during his time in Northrend and against the Scourge. "Now then, if there are no more questions then I think we should get started."

As soon as he said that, every one of his colleagues and apprentices turned their attention to the portal gate and started to draw forth the necessary magic to open the portal the new world. Normally it would take a tremendous amount of effort to create a new portal to another world, even if it was a small one, but with the ancient Titan tablet they had, the effort was cut down by nearly three fourths of the amount originally needed. After everyone had the necessary amount of magic, Master Xera started to chant ancient words of great power and within an instant the very air itself was filled with magical energy. Crackling and popping, the space in between the portal gate distorted and started to glow a bright yet soft blue color.

As the glow grew brighter, the distortion in the gate grew wilder till an image started to form. It was small at first, but after Xera's chants grew more complex and precise the image became larger till it fit the gate. The image was nothing more but bright blue swirling colors that stood within the gate, yet everyone in the room could feel a faint breeze coming from the image.

"It is done." Xera said in a taxed voice as he stepped away from the portal and sat down in a nearby arm chair. The others mages of their little group also showed signs of exhaustion from the effort of creating the portal, but unlike the master of the tower they were less tired. This was of course due to the old human using the majority of mana and concentration to bring forth the portal. After everyone took a short respite to recover their strength, the scouting group formed quickly and packed all the required gear for the trip. The scouting expedition was small, about twelve people of various races in total, but it was enough to get their job done. After all, if their findings proved useful on the first world they discovered, their little magical group would gain the necessary prestige to grow and become something great like their current employers. Though that was of course a secondary goal compared to the incredible task of finding ways to beat the Burning Legion for good.

"We are all ready, Master Xera." Max told his mentor and friend who had pulled out a pipe and started to light it.

"Good… May the light shine on all of you in whatever new land you explore." The old man said respectfully to all that were a part of the expedition. The scouting party bowed to their master, and gave hugs or handshakes to some of their fellow colleagues whom they were close with, before Max gave the order to cautiously enter through the portal.

The first to enter was the male orc mage, which didn't really surprise anyone considering the green skin's race's history of being first to explore new worlds all the time, before others followed after him. One by one they all pass through the portal and the last to enter was Max as he gave his mentor one final nod before entering the gate as well. The remaining mages, a total of thirteen left, all stood silently for a moment and then started to do their daily duty of researching artifacts, writing notes, and conducting experiments as to pass the time while they waited for their friends and colleagues to return to them safely.

* * *

As Max finished stepping out of the portal, the mage's eyes widen in awe as he stared at the new scenery before him. Judging by what he was seeing, the human concluded that portal had sent his team directly to an abandon city as broken and rundown buildings with green foliage covering them were everywhere. The size of the buildings seemed to scrape the blue sky itself and from the looks of structure the material that was used were different yet similar compared to Azeroth's own resources. The street they were in, with the portal gate they created standing in the middle of it, was made from some kind of strange solid stone, but it was now ruined and fractured. Large grey looking poles made of metal, which Max concluded they were some kind of lamp post, lined the street, but what drew almost everyone's attention now were strange metal things with four black wheels littered up and down the street. They looked like a carriage of some kind, but as if they were made by gnomes or goblins, yet even their technology didn't look as nearly as advanced as the strange things before them.

"Amazing!" A male gnome said as he rushed over to the broken down carriage. "Whatever species on this new world that created this machine are very advanced! I dare say a little more advance than what Azeroth can currently produce."

"Indeed…, but I what could have destroyed such a place like with this amount of technology." The young woman from before asked as she carefully placed down her pack then pulled out a note book and started to sketch down the buildings around them.

"Perhaps some kind of war destroyed this place along with all the inhabitants?" A male dwarf puffed out his bushy brown mustache as he continued to gawk at everything around in this strange new world.

"Just great…" A Blood Elf male said. "The first world we discover is probably going to be barren wasteland if the superior race of this world destroy themselves judging from what a wreck this city is in."

"We don't know that yet, Fal'car." The beautiful Night Elf with leaf green hair told her friend. "If anything, it was just merely a war that happened and only this city was abandoned."

"Savira is right." Max said as he clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "We don't know anything about this world yet or whoever lives here. Having said that I am little concerned by what species could produce such buildings and devices like these and then have them destroyed later. So for now, let us strengthen this side of the portal before cautiously exploring this place. And when I say cautiously, I mean it. Whatever could have destroyed this place could still be here so be on your guard." He then turned to the male Blood Elf and said, "Fal'car, set up wards around the portal. I don't want anything knowing that we are here or where the portal is."

The handsome Blood Elf gave a respectful nod before pulling out some his enchanted crystals while his fellow mages and wizards started to focus their energies to the portal. He placed a few around the portal then whispered out incantation that powered up the crystals. Within mere seconds a small dome made of a purple glow was formed over the group and the portal gate. Fal'car then spoke another sharp incantation before watching the dome flicker and becoming more solid looking. If someone or something were to come upon their location, they would see nothing more than an empty street filled with the strange steel carriages. The spell was a modified from the one used by the mages in Dalaran when they were in Coldarra, but this version was smaller and used less energy so magical crystals could be used as batteries to keep the illusion up and running. Smiling at his handy work, the Blood Elf moved to join his fellow mages with strengthening the portal.

As some of the mages worked on the portal gate, Max assigned other duties to his teammates. He had the male dwarf and a male Draeni to work on setting up tents while having the male gnome and a male goblin carefully examine one of the steel carriages within the dome. It was about midday, or what they assumed was midday on this new world, after a very long hour of strengthening and stabilizing the portal did the mages finally took a break and rested in their little enclave. As the weary members of the exploration group rested under the modestly warm sun, which looked rather similar to Azeroth's own, three of the more energetic members approached their leader as he created a mana drink to refresh himself.

"Max, I would I like to request that me, Devan, and Gottrig start exploring already." The human woman with another male human, Devan, and the orc, Gottrig, by her side as she asked their tired leader who merely gave them a raised eyebrow.

"I understand that you are excited as the rest of us, Sarah." He started to say before taking a sip from his drink. "But again we don't know much about this world or what dangerous creatures or species inhabit it. Wait till everyone is rested before we start exploring."

"But how can we wait when all this is around us!?" Gottrig the orc asked in excitement. "There is so much to learn on this new world and we should spend every moment we have here to doing something instead of just sitting around!" The orc was about to say more, but he gave a grunt when the man next to him stomped on his foot to silence him before he dug himself a deeper grave.

"What Gottrig means, whatever race that once inhabited this place is obviously gone." Devan said as he gestured to the ruin around them. "We been here for an hour now, keeping watch of our surroundings while we strengthening the portal, and nothing has been seen or heard of since. While Zetatink and Gillafix try to reverse engineer that steel carriage, why don't just the three of us go out and explore for a bit?"

"We won't go far, Max." The woman added. "We'll just explore another street or a building before returning with whatever we find and the notes we take."

Max gave each them hard look as he seemed like he wouldn't budge from his decision to wait till everyone was ready before his eyes took on a thoughtful expression and then let out a tired sigh. "Fine." He said. "I will allow this if, and only if mind you all, that you don't go too far away from portal gate and keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. You find trouble, try to retreat. And if you can't do that, send us magical flare and we'll come help you. Now then, off with you." The three gave ecstatic looks before bowing respectfully to Max and then grabbed their bags and gear and headed out of the protective dome.

As they walked further and further away from the protective dome and portal, the three mages took in the sights as they continued through the ruined city. "This place must have been amazing before its ruin." The woman said as she admired the tall buildings around them.

"Indeed, Sarah." Devan said as they all rounded a corner and headed into another street. "If I could hazard a guess from the buildings alone and what we seen, this place could have dwarfed some of the major cities back on Azeroth."

"Yeah, but now it is all just a ruin." Gottrig gestured to the crumbling buildings around him. "It's a pity really if whatever race that did build this place is extinct. We could have learned so much from them."

"I find it a tad funny that an orc would say something like." Devan said with a sly grin to which the orc merely gave a shrug at his friend's jest. "Though we don't really need to have whoever created this place to obtain their knowledge. I am sure there is a place they stored their records and blueprints somewhere in this city."

"Not all of my race has succumbed to urge to ravage foreign lands and destroy everything in sight. I am, after all, a shining example of that exception."

"And yet you still like to rush in or pick a fight with every other guild mage or Dalaran official you meet to show off your skill." Sarah added with a small grin.

"I never said that I wasn't without some fault, Sarah." Gottrig returned the woman's smile with one of his own.

They all laughed together for a moment as they headed into another street that held an intersection in it. As they got closer to the intersection, Sarah gave a look around before notice a giant sign hung on the side of one of the tall buildings. On that sign was a rather large picture of something, but not one of them could make out what it was as the painting was faded away and deteriorated. There were words there also, but they too were faded and couldn't be read properly, at least from where they stood anyway, yet it was all rather fascinating to look at for the three mages. They all knew they would have to document everything bit of language, or languages as demonstrated by their own world's diverse spoken tongues, the first chance they got. Smiling to herself at the juicy thought of deciphering this world's knowledge, Sarah decided that it was time to head on back as they were getting a little too far out for her tastes. Yet before she could even suggest that they head back, something unexpected and rather surprising happened before all of them.

A thunderous explosion tore apart one side of the corner buildings at the intersection which was followed by what sounded like fighting coming from the inside of the now crumbling building. At first startled by the explosion, the three mages instantly reacted to sudden eruption by hiding themselves behind a pile stone debris and a steel carriage that was turned over on its side. They knew now that the species that made this city, or what they thought was the same species anyway, was still here now and apparently fighting with something.

"Can either of you see anything?" Sarah asked her companions as she peered over the debris they were hiding behind.

"No… that smoke cloud from the explosion is making it hard to see anything, especially from this distance." Devan said as he tried to see the race that inhabited the planet.

"…I see movement behind the smoke…" The Orc said as his gaze narrowed for a moment. "Wait… something is coming out." He then pulled his friends down to the point where they couldn't be spotted, but still could see whoever was coming out of the smoky ruin. What came next completely shocked the three mages to their very core.

Rushing out the smoke was a human.

He was dressed in a sleek and professional looking black military uniform with a light green details on parts of his clothing. He wore what looked like military boots over his black trousers and he had a particular looking military hat on his head while a short cape fluttered in the wind as he ran away from the building. He looked relatively young for his age, if the mages had to guess he was about in his early twenties, yet gripped in his right hand was a slim looking long sword that looked like a rapier, but was curved ever so slightly. Suddenly another human came out of the smoke and then another. About five more humans rushed out of the building before regrouping with the first solider who escaped the building.

"Stand fast!" The first human commanded in a voice that demanded complete obedience. "We will not be defeated by these bloodsuckers!"

Sarah and her comrades were still stunned at what they were seeing. "That's impossible!" Devan's voice just barely a whisper. "Humans can't exist anywhere, but Azeroth! So how are there are humans here on this world!?"

"Shut up, Devan!" Sarah silently shouted to her friend. "Don't give away our position. We'll figure out what the hell is going on later, but now we'll watch and observe how these humans react to these 'bloodsuckers' they talked about." Suddenly Gottrig's green hands covered both of the humans' mouth for a moment as before pulling them back to make a shushing gesture to both of them. He then pointed back to the smoky entrance of the building from where the humans came from and watched as something else came out.

Walking casually out of the smoky building as if it weren't crumbling down around him, was what looked like a young man dressed in white military uniform with a flowing white cape that was a direct contrast to the other humans before him. There also seemed to be a black armband with some strange inscription on it wrapped around his right arm. His hair style was short and black, but looked rather messy looking. At first the mages from Azeroth thought he was just another human from a different faction of some kind, considering the fact the he wore different uniforms from the other humans who looked ready to tear him part if he got any closer. Yet as the man in white got closer the mages would see that his eyes were blood red and his ears were pointed at the very ends.

"My, my." The creature started to say in an amused tone as he stopped a mere fifteen feet away from humans. "You six sure did give me a merry sort of chase, but let us just end this silly game already, you pathetic humans."

"Silence Vampire!" One of the soldiers yelled out defiantly. "You won't be so smug when I gutted you like a fish!"

"Vampire…?" Sarah whispered curiously as she watched the Vampire in front of the humans give a very amused chuckle.

"That's very funny coming from livestock." The vampire said as pushed back his cloak to reveal a sword at his hip. "Considering the fact that you all are seriously out matched, why don't you just surrender? I mean I been ordered not to kill any of you since you are all useful in a way, unless absolutely necessary anyway, but I might just swing a little too hard with my blade. Besides… with the others from my squad on their way here, there is no way you can win." Most of the humans looked uncertain at this point and Gottrig noticed from his hiding spot that one of them was literally shaking in what looked like pure fear. Yet one of the humans gave a defiant roar and charged forward with his blade posed to slice the vampire's gut open despite the commanding officer angrily ordering him back. "Well I tried to be reasonable, but I guess I can't expect anything else from selfish humans."

Just as the human was three four feet away from his target, the vampire stepped forward with a movement so quick that the mages in hiding just barely followed the movement as he pierced through the human's heart.

"Daiki!" One of the other soldiers roared out in anger as he stared in horror at the blade sticking out of his comrade's chest. He and the remaining men were about to charge in as well, but this time the officer was able to hold back his men by having his sword, which was glowing now, block their path.

"I told you that you didn't have a chance." The vampire said in a chiding manner as if he were talking to children. No, less than children. As if they were mere animals. "Now look at what you made me do. Oh well. I guess I will give you the curtsy of a quick death rather than prolong your suffering." He then swiftly pulled his blade out of dying soldier's chest in a fluid motion before just as quickly cutting off the human's head. The body quickly slumped down onto the ruined street just as the vampire brought his blade to his mouth, revealing large fangs, and casually licked the blood off it. "Ah~! Such delicious blood. I never get tired of drinking it… However, I will have to put that off and deal with the rest of you since you didn't heed my warnings. So prepare yourselves to tell me all that you know once I am done with you all and to be shown your proper place as livestock!" With a smug grin, the Vampire rushed forward like a blur and raised to his sword for one of the remaining soldier's limps.

Yet his blade was met by the human officer's own glowing sword just a few feet from one of the soldier's legs. However as the officer held the vampire's blade back, the mages of Azeroth could clearly see the strain on the human's face just to keep the blade from his subordinate while the Vampire looked like he was not putting too much effort in his attack. "Oh, ho?" The vampire whistled out in amusement. "Enchanted blade, eh? You must be someone important to have such a deadly tool, but no matter. It won't help you in the end."

"We'll see about that." The officer growled out. "NOW!" As soon as he said that, the other four soldiers charged in at both sides with their swords poised to slice the blood sucker into ribbons. The vampire for the most part, didn't even bat an eye at the oncoming attack and instead jump back with his impressive speed just as the blades struck the ground where he once stood. Not giving them a moment's thought, the pale creature appeared behind one of the soldiers and sliced up the back of knees. As the soldier cried out in pain and crumbled to the ground, the vampire struck another human with the back his hand against their side, sending the soldier flying across the street and crash against one of the steel carriages. The officer tried to order his men to retreat, seeing that the battle was long lost, but was far too late as the vampire lunged forward and swiped his blade across his remaining soldier's chests.

The wound look shallow from where the mages hid, but even they could tell that the soldier would die if he didn't receive any help in the next few minutes. The officer gave a look of pure anger at his comrade's wounds, and he looked ready to strike the vampire with a powerful attack, judging by how his sword was now shrouded in blue flames, but instead gave out a choked gasp as he was now being held off the ground by a hand around his throat with the bloodsucker smiling directly at him. "Heh, you will make a nice snack before I have you and your men are brought back with me." The vampire gave a superior looking smile before leaning forward and opening his mouth then biting into the man's neck. The officer gave a look of horror and tried to weakly struggle against his captor's grip, but it was no use as the bloodsucker superior strength allowed him to drink his crimson meal.

"We should do something!" Sarah whispered at the horror she was witnessing before her as she tried to get up from her hiding spot in order to attack the smug vampire.

"No!" Devan whispered sharply. "Don't you remember our orders? We are to observe and stay hidden till we access whether these species are dangerous to us."

"But they are humans!" The woman countered sharply. "Even this 'vampire' said they were! How can we stay out of this!?"

"Sarah, while I don't know how there humans on this world, but we don't have a clue on how this world's humans and vampire work." Gottrig cut in before Sarah could even do something stupid. "We don't know about this world's politics, which side is righteous or honorable; nothing at all! How can we say if we attack them was the right thing to do? As part of race that has shamed itself by trying to invade other worlds, I can safely say that getting involved is not the right thing to do."

Sarah gave her friend a long look before lowering her eyes apologetically. "Your right…" she said finally after a moment of silence. "It's just seeing another human getting hurt like that is—"

"Well, Well. What do we have here?" A voice said behind them which caused the Azerothian mages to turn to see that another vampire was standing about fifteen away from their hiding spot. He didn't look very intimidating, in fact he looked like a young teen that just turned seventeen years old and had a very youthful face, but his blood red eyes and pointed ears told them that his appearance was very deceiving. A small breeze ruffled the combed, medium sized, snow white hair on the vampire's head while his braid fluttered behind for a moment before falling back down. At his side was another sword much like the other vampire who took out the humans, but looked a bit longer and had a cross shaped silver looking hilt.

He had a playful if not amused looking smile on his face as he stared at the human mages, particularly their clothing. "Humans playing to be mages now? It kind of cute really to see such greedy humans such as yourselves play at powers you don't even understand or can control properly, but no matter. You will all become… live… stock…" His amused grin slipped as he finally took notice of Gottrig for the first time and his eyes widened considerably as he took in the orc's appearance. "What the… What are you?!" He practically shouted the question as the Azerothian mages knew they that were in deep trouble now. Their covers were blown out of portion and from the way they just saw one vampire take on supposedly trained humans in a blink of an eye, it was little imagination that if they didn't do something fast they could be killed. Even if they did escape however, the mages knew that Max would surely killed them for failing to uphold their cover when observing this world's species on the very first day!

"Hello Alexander!" A voice behind the mages, whom they turned their heads to see the other vampire had dropped the human officer and now was a mere twelve feet away from the mages. A small trail of blood leaked down his chin as he smiled at them. "I see you caught more… humans… The hell is that thing!?" He pointed at the orc in disbelief as the mages cursed under their breaths while trying to think of something quick.

"On my mark, I will create a distraction and then we blink the hell out of here." Sarah whispered softly to her friends while the vampires continued to stare in bewilderment at the green skinned orc.

"What are you, creature?" The snow haired vampire, Alexander, said as he drew his blade. "Talk now and I promise I won't have to hurt you when I bring you back home with the livestock."

"3…2..." Sarah started to count softly while the black haired vampire snapped out of his stunned state and noticed the woman's lips moving very quietly.

"Hey, what you whispering there, human?" He asked as he eyed her cautiously from the cover of his eye, but never letting most of his attention leave the orc's stiff and tense frame as he glared at the bloodsucker.

"…1… NOW!" She shouted while performing spell that shot out a bright flash from her fingers and effectively blinded the two vampires. As the pale creatures covered up their eyes, all three mages blinked out of their current spot and appeared a few meters of way from the bloodsuckers. Not daring to look back, they continued to use their blink ability and teleported across the streets, making their way hastily back to the portal and safety. Yet after returning the second to last street where the portal lay, the three mages stopped for a moment as they took a moment to catch their breath after using a lot of mana from the number of blink spells they used.

"By the light… that was too close for comfort…" Devan panted out as he felt slightly more drained than he should be. "Also I feel I bit for winded than usual… must have to do something with this planet."

"Same here…" Gottrig said before taking out three mana crystals and gave one each to his companions. "This world doesn't have the same levels of magic like on Azeroth."

"I don't think so…" Sarah said as she absorbed the mana from the crystal that was in her hand. "I can feel some kind magic going on in this world, but…. Those beings… those vampires I felt something completely strange about them…"

"Besides the obvious strangeness of them drinking a human's blood, what do you mean?" Devan asked a bit cynically before letting a bit seriousness lace his voice.

"I don't know… I sense something odd about the magic surrounding them…" Sarah confessed as she turned to her friend before her eyes widen in fear as she saw something standing about twenty feet away from them.

"That wasn't very nice you know…" The black haired vampire said as he walked towards them with his partner following close behind. "Still I have to admit… I didn't think you humans could perform that kind of magic here in Japan."

"Perhaps their power has to do with that green thing standing next them." The vampire called Alexander said as they got closer to the now panicking mages. "Also don't think your little trick will work a second time as you be quite unconscious when I get my hands on you. That is if you don't surrender right now before our lord arrives with reinforcements."

"H-How…. How did you find us?" Devan said as he subtly moved his hand behind his back before making a hand gesture to his comrades to use a flare spell and call for back up.

"Hmm? I am a little surprised that human mages like yourselves are ignorant of what we vampires are capable of." The black haired vampire said with a superior looking smile crossing his features. "Then again, you are livestock so I guess it to be expected that you don't know that much… Your scent gave you away despite the surprising amount of ground you three covered in such a short amount of time." He then paused for a moment as he drew his blade from his sheathe. "Now then, would you stop whatever you are doing behind you back and just hold still while I knock all three of you out? I mean honestly, you three shouldn't try to hide anything from us. It's rude you know."

He then rushed forward with his impressive speed and had his sword posed to wound Devan. Yet before he could do a thing, the ground underneath him froze suddenly along with his feet, which were covered a modest layer of ice. Looking up he saw the woman muttering something before raising her hand to the sky and a bright orange ball shot up. It exploded brightly and black haired vampire raised an eyebrow at the spell before returning his gaze to the three mages and widened his eyes as he saw the green skin creature now had a fireball in his hand. The orc hurled the fiery ball at the vampire, but before it could collide with the bloodsucker slashed at the ice incasing his feet before breaking free and jumped away from possible death.

As the vampire dodged Gottrig's attack, Sarah charged up a powerful arcane blast and was about to unleashed it when she felt the hair on her neck rose as she sensed something appear behind her back. Rolling to the side, the human mage saw that the white haired vampire standing where she once stood with his sword impaled into the stone floor. "Huh? You managed to dodge that?" The vampire said in a surprised tone as he turned to Sarah and looked like he was about to rush her again, but was stopped when a frozen ice lance came right at his face.

His eyes widened for a brief moment before he moved his head quickly out of the way of the icy projectile. Turning his head around to see where the icy attack came from, he noticed that human male was chanting some kind of strange language that was far different than any magical incantation he heard before. The human raised his hand before what looked like cone of razor like ice was shot his way. The vampire immediately jumped to the right of the attack before rushing forward with his sword posed to impale him. The mage saw the attack, but didn't move from his spot as seemed to expect the attack and he quickly cast _Frost Nova_ spell to root the white haired vampire. However what Devan didn't expect was the youthful looking bloodsucker jumping up from the ground right before the ice could case his feet and legs then gracefully kicked the human in the face.

The force of the blow sent Devan flying back before slamming into a nearby car. "Devan!" Sarah yelled at her friend's fallen form whom seemed to be still alive due to his chest rising and falling, but a small stream of crimson started to slowly flow down the side of his head. She turned to move help her friend, but noticed that white haired and paled skinned creature was heading his way toward her.

"Now, now." The vampire named Alexander said somewhat soothing to her, as if he was trying to calm down a frightened animal. "I made sure not to hit him too hard now. After all, after seeing him throw ice and chant strange spells like in a language I never heard of, I can't allow any of you to die. So don't you worry, I will make sure all of you live for the questions my superiors have for you." He then used his incredible speed to close the distance between the girl and himself. Raising a hand, he was about to grab her throat, but stopped with a stunned look on his face when he saw the woman literally vanish before his eyes. Hearing a sound of something appearing to the left of him, Alexander turned to see the human girl had teleported somehow towards the semi-conscious man. "Well now… that was interesting move... but I wonder how many times you can do that little spell before I catch you."

"You might just be surprised what we are really capable of." Sarah said with confident smile despite the dark pit of doubt and fear welling up inside of her. She knew that the vampire was right and it was only matter of time before she was caught. She only hoped that their reinforcements arrived before the vampire caught them or their own back arrived first. She spared a tiny glance to Gottrig who seemed to be having a more capable time dealing with his opponent and dodging his attacks with the skill he built up from his youth before finding his true calling in magic.

Suddenly she heard the white haired vampire making his move and she didn't even turned her head towards him before grasping Devan's shoulder and blinking the both of them away from the car they stood next to. After reappearing a short distance away from them, Sarah laid her friend gently down on the cold sidewalk floor before turning to face the now even more destroyed car where they once stood. She blinked however once she noticed the youthful vampire, who now currently wore a victorious smile on his lips, stood before her. Then the mage felt the air leaving her body as she felt vampire's fist collide against her stomach and making her knees weak. Just as she was about to fall to the floor, the slowly losing consciousness woman felt a hand grab her by the neck before lifting her up from the ground.

"Sarah!" Gottrig yelled out as he saw his friend getting picked up by the white haired vampire before jumping out of the way from the black haired bloodsucker's sudden sword swipe at his person.

"Hey, now." The pale skinned creature chided as he got ready to strike the orc again. "Don't take your off me when you we are fighting. It's rather rude. Also don't you worry now about your little friend. Alexander is just going to have a tiny sip of her blood before knocking her out, that's all." The orc merely growled at that black haired vampire before casting _Dragon's Breath_ spell at him. To his satisfaction, the vampire's expression became alarmed as he got a bit singed by the attack even though he just barely managed to dodge the giant flame that melted the steel carriages along the street.

Meanwhile, Alexander raised Sarah up by the throat before exposing her neck to him. Smiling at the sight and the feeling of blood being pumped through her veins beneath his hands, the young looking vampire leaned forward, his mouth opening to reveal his long sharp fangs before biting down on the human's neck. As the mage grunted in pain at vampire's fangs digging into her skin, Alexander's eyes widen in both shock and pleasant surprise as his tongue tasted the human's blood. It was the most pleasurable and tasty blood he ever hand in his life. Sure blood always tasted so good to him, especially from the source of a human, but just tasting the human's blood was almost divine. It was so pure, so sweet, and he felt some kind of powerful rush coming from it that made him almost feel giddy. He didn't know why it tasted so better than any human he drank from before on the surface or the blood vials from children he normally had back home, but he didn't care at the moment.

It was an effort for him not to drink all the delicious blood this human had to offer, but Alexander managed to contain himself and merely drank a couple gulp fulls of the crimson liquid, savoring the taste all the while, before pulling back. He let out a satisfied sigh as he gulped the last of the blood down his throat before gently placing the girl on the floor next to her fallen friend, merely out of gratitude for giving him the best blood he ever had in his life. "Daniel…. This girl's blood…. It's simply the best blood ever!"

"Huh?" The vampire now identified as Daniel said as he dodged another fireball by the now furious orc. "Is it really that good?"

"Yes it is!" Alexander said as licked the remaining blood of his lips with his tongue before shivering in delight at the tasty feeling that hit his tongue once again. "After we get back, I might just keep this girl for myself."

"It can't be that good can it?" Daniel asked a bit doubtfully as he danced around Gottrig who looked ready to literally explode with anger. "I mean the best blood normally comes from children of a certain class and only the Progenitors are allow to have them..." Suddenly a thought occurred to the black haired vampire as he turned his gaze for a moment to the unconscious Devan. "I wonder… could the male human have the same tasty blood as the woman since they are some kind mage?"

"Hmm… Perhaps." Alexander mused as he turned towards the male mage and started to reach for his him. "Let's find out, shall we?"

"Lok-tar ogar!" The orc roared in fury as he couldn't stand the thought of both of his friends' blood getting drained by the pale mockery of a human. Pulling powerful mana into his hands, Gottrig let loose a devastating wave of fire at the black haired vampire who was startled by the orc's roar. The pale creature barely had time to retreat from the blaze as both his left arm and parts of his side were caught in the wave of fire. Daniel screamed out in pain at the burning sensation before jumping away from the green skinned mage and started to put out the fire that engulfed his body.

Gottrig took a very brief moment to savor watching his handiwork before turning to the white haired vampire who was now rushing forward with sword ready to impale the orc where he stood. His eyes widened for a moment before preparing himself from the vampire's attack. Yet he knew that he couldn't move fast enough to cast a spell as the pale creature was already too close to finish his incantation. However, just as Alexander was upon the orc, he was blasted way by a purple looking blast and sent flying across the street for a moment. Blinking at the sight, Gottrig's surprise turned to his relief to find Max standing on top of a steel carriage with his staff in one hand and powerful arcane energy forming in the other. Several of the others were there as well as Fal'car and Savira were gently picking up both Sarah and Devan from the floor.

"Thank the spirits for making it just in time, Max." Gottrig said as the leader of their expedition got off the car and headed quickly towards him.

"We'll talk about this blunder later, but for now let us move Sarah and Devan before they get even more hurt than they are already are." Max said as he was about to give the order to retreat, but stopped when more pale looking creatures in white uniforms arrived with their weapons already drawn. The commanding mage gave a curse as he knew that escaping now would be almost impossible if he didn't think fast.

"Ouch…." Alexander said as he got up from the floor and brushed off his uniform, which was torn a part in several different places by the blast. There were also a few scratches along his exposed skin and a small gash along his face, but they quickly mended together in a matter of seconds. He then turned towards Max and the new mages before smirking as he saw his own reinforcements had finally arrived as well. "I must say that was a powerful attack, but I doubt you could do that to all us before we defeat you. So I recommend you just surrender now and not have to go through a somewhat painful experience." As he said that he noticed that some of the mages were not human like the green skinned creature, but unlike the orc some of them varied between long ears, green or gold glowing eyes, tiny body frames and different skin colors like blue and purple. To say it was puzzling, shocking, and fascinating would be a tremendous understatement. "…Also when you are all imprisoned, we would like to question you all on what you truly are after seeing several creatures like that in your little group."

Yet as the vampire spoke, Max gestured subtly for his group to form up in a close knit circle with their unconscious comrades in the middle of it before starting to chant several powerful incantations. Alexander saw this and was about to order his brethren to attack, but before he could do so, a bright glow engulfed the mages. Just as the glow appeared it suddenly went away along with the strange mages. Stunned at the sight he just witnessed for a moment, Alexander cursed irritably for a moment before a scent caught his nose. It was the scent of the group he was just facing a moment ago now somewhere else, but close by. Yet that wasn't all he smelled. The young looking vampire smirked to himself as he caught the scent of his master now coming from the same area where the mages now were.

* * *

As the teleportation died down, Max released a breath he had been holding in as when he first saw the strange creatures that arrived and surrounded his group. Yet he smiled for a brief moment as he knew that they were safe inside their barrier beside the waygate.

"By the light we are… safe…" Someone in front of him started to say before slowly stopping as if he was startled by something. "What the hell!?" Instantly that comment caught Max's attention and he pushed past his comrades and wounded friends to see what could shock his subordinates. After getting past his comrades, the lead mage's eyes widen in shock as the remaining mages he had left behind after he left to guard the portal were sprawled on the floor and unconscious and looking battered next to the portal's entrance. Yet what caught his eye was what looked like a young boy standing in front of the waygate and with his back towards the remaining mages.

"…Fascinating… Truly fascinating." The boy spoke in a regal voice that belied his age after a long moment of silence before turning around to face the wary mages. After getting a good look at him, everyone saw that boy wore noble like clothing, made with some kind of dark blue and black fibers, which were also embedded a small amount of jewelry. His hair was medium sized in length and at first had a messy appeal to it, but after another moment's glance everyone would notice a subtle grace to it. Not to mention he had braid flowing down the right side of his shoulder. There was also a top hat with what could only be described as dragon emblem on the side of it that fitted his head perfectly while two sapphire earrings adorn his little lobes. In his right hand was a short black cane with a sliver colored handle. Finally his eyes were a blood red that made his gaze all the more unnerving to the mages.

"I must admit, when I first went on a nice stroll through my territory to see how my loyal servants were doing clearing out those who wish to invade what is rightfully mine before turning them into their right position as life stock, I didn't really expect to find this thing here or these people guarding it on my walk." The little boy said in a mused yet fascinated tone as he gestured to the portal gate behind.

"H-How… How did you find us...!?" Fal'car said in shock as he couldn't believe that this boy, this creature, was able to see through their barrier and also get past it.

"Hehehe, I don't know what you people did or what magic you used to make such a curious looking cloak barrier, but those kinds of tricks are basically worthless on me." The boy explained with a smirk crossing his lips as the Blood Elf looked both infuriated by the comment and also had an expression of fear cross his face as he processed what the boy had said. "Yet what surprised me even more when I destroyed the feeble little barrier was that what I found wasn't humans who created it—well a few humans anyway—but creatures I never seen before. They were surprised to see me as much as I was of them, but despite my curiosity about these new species, I was most fascinated by what they were guarding." He then turned his head briefly towards the waygate. "By the design of the structure, it looks like a gate or archway of some kind… could this be a portal of some kind? It would explain what you creatures are if you all came from another world…. I never got an answer from the fellows who were guarding it as they didn't like me examining it and tried to shoo me away."

"You… What did you do my subordinates?!" Max coldly stated as tried to keep his anger in check after finding out his men, the people he was responsible for, were hurt because of this… thing.

"Hmm? Your subordinates….. Interesting." The boy mused out loud before giving the commander a smirk. "Well, to answer your question for what did I do to them, they were being so mean to me that I naturally decided to give them some nice good discipline for their rude behavior. Don't you worry though, I didn't give them any fatal wounds. No, you are all now too valuable to be killed after learning of this discovery." He the pointed his cane at the group of mages. "And judging by how you look like you want to be like these fools at my feet and attack me, and not to mention judging by the scent of my servants on the two unconscious humans that you have in your hands, I will have to give you all the same discipline."

"It is considered dishonorable to attack a child under most circumstances, but now I know what you are _vampire_ I will be sure to give a fitting death by incineration!" Gottrig roared out loud as he started to charge up his flame powers while the rest of his teammates also got ready with Max preparing a powerful attack to incapacitate the little boy vampire.

"Interesting, you green skin think you know what we are, or I assume you do anyway, after meeting my servants." The boy said in amusement as he didn't seem phased by the mages preparing their spells. "I wonder if this is because you observed us long enough to identify us or maybe one of my servants was too free with his tongue. If it is the latter, I will have to will have discipline them for not knowing when to be silent at appropriate times. Ah, but listen to me ramble on. I guess I shall be courteous and give a t each of you a quick tap on the head help you sleep so that you may not throw a tantrum on your way back to my home."

With one last fanged grin, the mages were all stunned when the vampire literally disappeared before their eyes. Even Gottrig who had seen vampires in action only moments ago moving at incredible speeds was completely shocked and thrown off guard when the boy bloodsucker just vanished without a trace. For a second everything stood still as all the mages tried to comprehend what just happened, when Max sensed something appeared in the middle of their group. He knew who it was and tried to defend his friends, but he suddenly felt a powerful stab in his gut by the vampire's small hand. The force of the hit sent him off his feet and flying back towards the portal before stopping just short of it. Pain screeched all over his body and Max found that it was just an effort to stay awake. Lifting up his head slowly, the commander of the failed expedition saw all his mages were tossed around and knocked by the little boy vampire's monstrous strength in a matter of seconds. It was truly frightening, but what made matters gone from really bad to horrifically terrible was that the other vampires from before had arrived and surrounded the unconscious mages and the portal. Some of them muttered in awe at the portal before them while others simply focused on the mages on the ground.

"Lord Gabriel von Drake." The white haired vampire from before said in a revered tone as he approached and knelt to the tiny boy.

"Ah, Alexander. You came at the perfect time." Gabriel said in a pleased voice. "I want these mages and the strange creatures with them to be brought back home alive and unharmed as soon as possible. Also, please inform Lady Krul of this discovery. She will need to hear about this portal gate thing along with the rest of the Progenitor council as soon as possible."

As the voices of the vampires started to fade away from his consciousness, Max silently cursed himself for failing his friends and subordinates, but most all he knew only despairful thoughts at what could possibly these pale creatures, these vampires, would do with the portal and by extension Azeroth. As he gave the little boy one last hateful glare, which the boy who seemed to sense it and return a look of amusement, before slowly lowering his head to the cold stone floor as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

It has been three days now since Max's group left to the new world they discovered, but there was no response yet from them. The master of the magical tower didn't really pay it too much mind at first since it was more than likely that his best student was still getting things organized on the other side, but when the portal gate suddenly opened on the fourth day he expected to receive a messager from one the mages with him. So bringing all his staff and apprentices to the portal room, the master of the tower eagerly awaited for the messager to arrive, but what came out of the gate wasn't what he was expecting. Out of the gate came a large group of pale looking human looking creatures with blood red eyes who didn't say anything, but attack the stunned group of mages before them. The master and his people didn't even have time to react as the vampires over ran them all and quickly took over the tower. With this new development, Azeroth would be forever changed by what lay behind the portal to the new world. While the pale vampires of Earth in turn have set their sights on this new magical world in hopes of using it against their war against the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is a edit of the prologue with a massive correction of a great many grammar problems. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this opening far better than ever before.  
**


	2. Lurking in Duskwood

**I don't own Seraph of the End or World of Warcraft.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lurking in Duskwood**

* * *

The wind howled a haunting aria and at times let loose a chilling shriek. Dark pungent clouds hung low over the eerie forest that was Duskwood, but the storm had yet to be let loose. Instead the haunting wind herald its coming like the undertaker coming to claim the dead. Tree branches bent under its might. Leaves scattered and danced up in the air before being dashed forth by a powerful gale. The giant spiders that normal creeped along the eerie trees of Duskwood now stayed in their burrows. They knew what was coming. The many wolf packs that ever roamed the haunting land of Duskwood hid in their dens. They too knew what was coming. Even the packs of Worgen, who continued to stalk the denizens who call this land home also stayed in their havens. There were some who continued to hunt however, their bestial hunger dominating their minds and forcing them onwards, but the other wiser primal Worgen knew when to keep their heads down. Their instincts telling them that a storm was coming along with all its terrifying might. Yet…that wasn't all. They also felt something else. Something worse than the storm…and it was coming to Duskwood.

While the creatures of the haunted woods hid from the coming storm, a carriage quietly trotted along the road. Its drivers were clothed in strange white clothing and wore hoods that shadowed their faces. The wind shrieked and moaned at them, causing their cloaks to flutter, but neither of them didn't seemed to care for the wind. Instead remained focus on bringing the carriage and its sole occupant to their destination that was Darkshire

Lightning suddenly flashed across the dark swirling clouds above and thunder soon followed with a mighty roar. The horses leading the carriages whined in fear, but their drivers firmly held their reins and forced them calm down. Once the horses calmed to a degree, the carriage resumed its journey along its path. Thankfully the sight of glowing lampposts and the hundreds of wooden houses announced they had finally arrived. Only a few houses had their windows lit while the rest remained dark. Which made sense considering it was night time. Slowly the carriage edged its way into the town where it were instantly met by the local guardians of Duskwood, the Night Watch.

"Halt!" A middle aged man dressed in the standard leather and chainmail armor of the Night Watch said as he approached the drivers of the carriage. "What business do you have in Darkshire so late at night?"

"We'd come to find a place to rest our horses and a bed for our master." One of the drivers replied, his voice sounding young and with a hint of amusement in it. The Watcher stared at the driver for a moment before raising a lantern to have the light shine at their shrouded faces.

"…Remove your hoods and show us your faces." At the order, the other Night Watch went tense and some raised a few crossbows at the two white clad drivers.

"Certainly, guardsman. There is no need for hostilities." Both of the drivers then pulled back their hoods and revealed their faces. The one who spoke was a handsome looking youth who looked to be about seventeen years old while have snow white hair and strange red eyes. The other driver also looked rather young, perhaps the same age as his companion, and had short black hair that was rather messy looking. He too also had red eyes. Yet that was the only thing odd about the two strangers as nothing else looked out of place or unusual even as the white haired one gave them a friendly smile.

The Watcher who spoke continued to inspect them for a moment before pulling back the lantern a more comfortable distance. "Sorry about that, lads. There have been several cases of wanted men and other nasty individuals coming into our town as of late…as if Duskwood needs any more trouble. Anyway, you are free to go. There is an inn around the corner next to town hall, the big building with the clock tower. You can't miss it."

"My thanks, good sir. And that of our master as well." With that the white haired driver led horses past the Night Watch before heading directly to the inn. Like the Watcher said, the inn was right next to town hall, which happened to be the biggest building in town. Pulling up next to the inn's entrance, which had a sign that read "The Scarlet Raven" above the door, the white haired youth halted the carriage before gracefully jumping off the driver's seat. He then opened the door to the carriage and out stepped was a little boy. He wore fine noble clothing and had medium sized messy, dark blue hair. On his head was a top hat with a dragon looking emblem attached to a blue ribbon tied around it. In his hand he carried a small cane that gave a soft click when it tapped the stone floor as he exited the carriage. Lastly he had the same eyes as his drivers; dark crimson eyes.

The little boy stared at the inn for a moment before walking into it without a word. The white haired youth followed closely behind the boy while the remaining driver led the carriage to a nearby stable. As soon as the pair entered the common room they were immediately met with warm air and the scent of freshly made food. There were not that many patrons in the room, most of them tired eyed and looking like they were about to fall asleep, while the inn keeper and her helpers went about their business.

"Hello, how can I help you gentlemen?" The inn keeper, a beautiful looking dark skin woman, asked as she put away a freshly cleaned glass underneath a countertop that she was sitting at.

"We would like a room for three." The white haired youth said as he smiled at the inn keeper. "Our third companion will be joining us shortly. He is currently settling in my lord's carriage."

"Lord?" The inn keeper then looked at the boy before her eyes widened at his fancy looking clothing. "I beg your pardon, my lord. I didn't realize that you were a noble."

"That is quite alright, Miss Inn Keeper." The little boy said as an amused grin formed on his lips. "I rather doubt that you would recognize us as nobles considering our rather…young appearances. At any rate, about our room…"

"O-Oh, yes of course." The inn keeper said as she pulled out her vacancy checkbook before flipping through a couple of pages. "You're in luck my lord. There is currently a room available and it is our best. Big enough to have a separate chamber as well. The price is normally twelve silver per night, but for your party, my lord, I shall only take five silver."

"Splendid." Boy smiled before snapping his fingers. The white haired youth then pulled out a small purse from underneath his cloak before taking out five silver coins it and handed it over to the inn keeper.

"Thank you, my lord." She placed the silver in her pocket before pulling out a quill from underneath her desk. "Now, may I have your names?"

"This is Lord Gabriel von Drake." The White haired youth said as he bowed his head to the child. "And I'm his humble servant, Alexander Rosen. Our other companion is Daniel Walton, he should be arriving shortly."

The inn keeper wrote the names down in her book before putting it underneath her desk. She then grabbed a key from a rack next to her before getting up from her seat. "If you would please follow me I shall show you both to your rooms" With that said, the inn keeper led her new guests upstairs before showing them to their room. Taking the key, she unlocked the door before leading them inside. It was a pleasant enough place with all the moderate luxuries needed to feel comfort and relaxation. The young lord examined the room with keen interest as the inn keeper anxiously stood near the doorway. After a moment he gave a satisfied nod. "This will do just nicely."

"I'm pleased to hear that, my lord." The inn keeper said with a hint of pride lacing her voice. "Would you like anything before I leave? Perhaps a meal after a long journey?"

"A meal would be nice, but sadly we're quite tired after a long journey. So we'll simply have breakfast in the morning."

"Very well, my lord. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call upon me. Oh, I forgot to mention my name is Trelayne and here is the key to your room. I shall inform your other retainer of your room when he arrives. Have a pleasant sleep, my lord." She then placed her key on a small table at the corner of the room next to the door. She then bowed to Gabriel before leaving him alone with Alexander.

As soon as the door closed with a faint click, the little boy settled himself down on a comfortable arm chair in the main room. He rested his cheek on a fist before staring at a nearby window, which suddenly flashed brightly as more lightning danced out in the night's sky. "I have to say, so far this world is rather interesting." Gabriel mused with a small grin as thunder soon was heard off in the distance. "Though it is a tad nuisance to hide our true nature, it is also rather nostalgic. Reminds me back when we had to _hide_ from such greedy humans back home."

"Indeed, Lord Gabriel." Alexander agreed with a smile forming on his face as well before waving a hand to dispel the illusion that hid his fangs and pointed ears. "Yet this world's humans seem a bit more respectful compared to our world's. They know their place and pay their respects to their betters."

"Perhaps." Gabriel said as he too let the illusion that his vampric feature dissipate for now. "Perhaps not. We only been on this world for a day and it is still too early to tell what this world's humans' true nature are like. Still that could be said about the other species that exist here as well. Ah, I should have brought one of those research books back from the tower. Perhaps it could give some insight on what the other races are like. I'm rather curious about the two separate elves races. That and how different this world's magic is compared to our own."

"Begging your pardon my lord, but you did want to explore this world the moment you stepped into. It's your own fault for wanting a firsthand experience before researching it."

"Heh. True and I don't regret it."

"If you like, I have _The Adventures of Oliver Twist_ and _Eye of the World_. I brought both books with me in case you feel like you want to indulge in your hobby."

"Hmm, that would be nice. Helps past the time as we wait for dawn to talk to the other patrons." The little vampire then blinked as he noticed something was missing. "How long is Daniel going to take securing the carriage? He should have been done by now."

"I shall go look for him, Lord Gabriel." Alexander said, but before he could even think of reapplying his magical disguise, the door to the room opened.

"I apologize for taking so long, Lord Gabriel." The black haired vampire said as he entered the room before shutting the door behind him. "The thunder startled the horses for a moment and I had to calm them down before I could put secure them in the stables."

"It's alright, Daniel." Gabriel said. "Though for a moment, I thought you were going to indulge yourself with the humans already. You haven't, right? I would be quite irritated if you reveal our identity to this world before we could even explore it."

"Of course not, my lord. I know better than to ever embarrass you. However, I will admit that is a little hard to resist the temptation, after all these humans don't even know that we even exist."

"Be sure to sure to keep yourself restrained, Daniel." Alexander said with sly smile.

"Who do you take me for, Alexander? A human?" Daniel returned his comrade's smile with a playful scoff before pulling out three glass vials filled with dark crimson from his cloak. "Having said that, I did prepare to have our meals ready, my lord."

"Ah, you both know me so well." Gabriel said as Daniel uncorked a vial before handing it to him while Alexander pulled out the _"The Adventures of Oliver Twist"_ from under his cloak. He then handed it over to his lord before taking an open vial from his friend. The scent of fresh blood made him lick his lips, but he nor Daniel took a sip before his lord. As for said childlike vampire, he swirled the fresh blood in his hand for a moment before raising it up in the air. "A toast then. To exploration of this new world and the many discoveries we shall find here. And all the new blood we get to enjoy."

His two servants raised their vials up in salute to their lord's fine words before bring them to their lips and letting the ever blissful taste of the crimson liquid run down their throats. Gabriel also took a sip from his vial, savoring the euphoric blood for a moment before gulping it with a sigh. Thunder cracked again outside only this time it announced the arrival of the storm.

* * *

The next morning the storm continued to rain down upon Darkshire, forcing the ever weary citizens of Duskwood to stay indoors. Thankfully the villagers were used to staying indoors already and thus it didn't bother them too much. In fact the inn was currently bustling with activity as many patrons came in to seek shelter from the raging storm and perhaps find a nice mug of ale to keep them warm. Gabriel and his retainers sat a table near the inn's giant fire place, with the little vampire's seat being a cushioned arm chair curtsy of Trelayne. In his hands was _"The Adventures of Oliver Twist"_ and he currently flipped a page every now and then as his retainers had two mugs of ale in their hands. It was for keeping up with appearances, but the beautiful innkeeper wondered why they didn't stay in their room, considering the current common people in the room and their somewhat loud antics. Yet she knew better than to question a lord no matter what their age and decided to keep quiet about it.

While Gabriel normally would have been engrossed in his book, he barely paid any attention to it. Instead he let his ears focus on the many conversations in the room. It was one of the main reasons he was in the common room in the first place. After all, those who had a few drinks in their bellies usually had loose tongues.

"So there I was!" One patron said as he talked to his friends at a nearby table. "Deep in the jungles of Stranglethorn, I was staring down the largest basilisk that I have ever seen. The distance was between us was about thirty paces apart and I knew one wrong move could have ended my life. The beast growled as I leveled my gun. I took aim, steading my breath and as if sensing what I had planned, the beast charged! Thirty paces quickly became ten in mere seconds. Its jaw was wide open, revealing thick razor sharp teeth, and was ready to mangle me. Yet before it could reach me, I let loose both barrels into its opened maw. Now not only do I have a nice head to put over my fire place, but also new necklace to give to my wife."

" _A basilisk, eh?"_ Gabriel pondered as he tuned out the rest of the hunter's conversation with his friends. _"Interesting. I didn't think that this world would have such a creature, but then again it could be entirely different from Earth's. However I do wonder if perhaps this world's basilisks can turn people into stone. I shall have to investigate that later."_ After making that mental note, the vampire decided to listen in on the next conversation.

"Did you hear anything about the undead near Tranquil Gardens Cemetery?" An older patron asked in a hushed voice to his companions that only they could hear except Gabriel's excellent vampric ears managed to catch his words. There were actual undead on this world? Now that was worthy of his attention.

"Aye…" A brown haired man whispered. "I heard they are acting strangely lately…"

"Apparently they are starting to quiet down and just hanging around the cemetery…" Another patron added.

"Well, isn't that good?" The first patron asked. "If those rotting corpses are finally returning to their graves then maybe this town can finally catch a breath."

"That's the thing. They aren't just heading to their graves."

"What do you mean?" The brown haired man asked

"Apparently the Night Watch saw the undead just standing around their graves…. Almost like a really terrifying scarecrow…"

"And none of them are moving an inch?"

"None what so ever…. Though the Night Watch said they saw some kind of shadow moving around in the church. Though they aren't sure what it is and they aren't willing to investigate any further as long as the undead are just standing nearby."

"What about the Worgen? Are they behind this?"

"Not that I heard off. You know as well as I do that those feral Worgen wouldn't attack the undead unless they are starving and desperate. Besides, I heard that the sane Worgen in Raven Hill have managed to cure many packs over the last few years. The remaining feral Worgen would probably be staying clear of them if they wanted to maintain their dominance."

"….I really wish Stormwind would send some battalion of knights already." The first patron said as he took a long sip from his drink before adding, "I mean having passing adventurers is nice, and they do clean up a lot of Duskwood's problems, but I would sleep a lot easier with those knights wiping out the undead already."

"Amen, brother." Both of his friends said before taking a sip from their ale cups.

"My lord…" Alexander said quietly to his master, but before he could say anything Gabriel held a finger to his lips.

"I know, Alexander." The little vampire lord said as he already knew what his faithful servant was about to say. "If what this man says is true, then things only got a lot more interesting on this world." Though he was curious as to how this world had undead in the first place. From the way the humans were talking, it seemed like the undead weren't an uncommon thing in Duskwood. Yet as more questions buzzed around in his head, Gabriel's ears caught the whispers of another conversation that sounded just as interesting as the one about the undead.

"The Dark Riders have been out again…" A graying old man whispered to his comrades who all gave him shocked looks and even one of them almost choked on his ale.

"Really?!" A younger man with blonde hair asked in hushed tone. "Where?"

"Around the north road leading into Elwynn Forest… Really close to that new tower that one mage guild set up a couple years back."

"What were they doing?" Another young patron asked. "And how did you managed to see them and not get slaughtered like the Yorgen family?"

"I was collecting mushrooms and other reagents along the river when it happened. I heard the sound of something coming along the road and emerging a dark fog, the Dark Riders charged along the stone covered path. I panicked at the sight of them and dove into a nearby bush. If I had been a second slower, I doubt I would be here now to tell the tale. As for what they were doing… I'm not entirely sure myself."

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Riders ran around the pathway back and forth for quite some time as I hid. It was almost like they were trying to get into something, but kept running into a wall and had to try find a way around it."

"Could it have to do something with those mages you talked about?" The blonde haired patron asked. "Perhaps the Dark Riders wanted something from them... like they did with the Yorgens…."

"That could be it… The Dark Riders are known for stealing whatever magical artifact they can find before bringing it back to Karazhan."

"Light damn Dark Riders….I thought that with Medivh's death they would leave everyone alone."

"You know that they wouldn't." The younger patron whispered. "Ever since Sargeras corrupted the Guardian and cursed them, they are forever bounded to that tower."

"True, but I thought Arch Mage Khadgar managed to seal and ward the tower. It was one the reasons he came by here a few months back."

"He did." The gray haired patron confirmed. "But that was only to seal the tower of any other threat that may try to steal Medivh's secrets…Anyone who is insane anyway, what with all the many traps and curses that place has in store for any intruders. But since the Dark Riders were originally part of the tower before the guardian's death, they can enter it without fail and pile on every growing magical horde. At any rate, the Dark Riders will probably continue ravage the land for all eternity until they run out of magical artifacts to steal or be killed."

"Warm wishes that the latter happens…" The blonde said as he took a deep drink from his mug. His fellows also muttered in agreement before raising their own mugs to their lips.

"Well, that was a certainly interesting bit of information." Gabriel said quietly as he flipped another page from his book.

"Most certainly, Lord Gabriel." Alexander agreed. "Though I do wonder, who was this Guardian these human talked about? Or for that matter this Arch Mage Khadgar."

"From the sound of their hushed tones, it seems like they feared this Guardian, Medivh. Though his title would suggest that he perhaps at one point protected them before his death. Maybe he turned against those he once protected before his death. We'll have to learn more about him and this Karazhan. It sounds rather close to this town and our foothold. As for the Arch Mage, judging from the humans' conversation, he was rather familiar with Medivh and his secrets." The little vampire lord then placed a bookmark in his book before closing. "Daniel, go get the carriage prepared. We're leaving within the hour."

"Of course, my lord, but if I may ask, why?" Daniel asked as he got up from his seat. "I thought you wanted to explore this land some more."

"Oh I do, Daniel, but what the humans said about these 'Dark Riders' concerns me. If what that old human said is true then they stalking a little too close for comfort with our new base of operations. I rather not have our presence discovered by a band of cursed and greedy humans. Besides, I need to report these findings to Lady Krul at any rate."

"Of course, Lord Gabriel." The dark haired vampire agreed before leaving to go get the carriage. As soon as he left however, the inn keeper came over to their table.

"Is there a problem, my lord?" Trelayne asked in concern, hoping that she nor her employees hadn't upset her prestigious guest.

"I'm afraid that my retainers and I must leave, Miss Trelayne." Gabriel said as he gave his book to Alexander, who took it with great care, before getting up from his seat. "We have important matters to attend and we can't be delayed any longer."

"You're leaving in this storm?" The innkeeper was shocked as she turned to face a nearby window that showed that the rain had only gotten heavier as time went by. "I don't mean to be rude, my lord, but surely you can stay for another night. At least until the storm blows over. It would be unsafe for someone of your age to traveling in that mess."

"Sadly if it were up to me, I would have enjoyed your hospitality a bit longer, Miss Trelayne. It has been rather refreshing. Yet my business demands that I leave as soon as I can." The little lord then caught sight of Daniel at the door frame and gave him a nod before returning his attention back to the inn keeper. "It has been a pleasure, Miss Trelayne. But now I must take my leave. Fair well."

With that Gabriel took his cane next to the table and headed to the exit with Alexander following close behind. As soon as he left the inn, rain immediately splashed against his face, but the vampire lord ignored it as he quickly entered the carriage. As soon as their lord was safely inside, both Alexander and Daniel took their places at the driver's seat. Raising their hoods over their heads, both vampires took their respective reins before leading the carriage out of the eerie town of Darkshire.

* * *

The storm continued rage above and fat drops of water continued to rain down. Combined with a fierce wind that bent the trees and scattered their leaves, the carriage carrying Gabriel and his retainers shook every now and then under the weight of the storm. Thankfully they managed to reach their destination without any accident. The tall stone tower stood resiliently against the storm even as the lightning flashed nearby followed by roaring thunder. Standing outside the door to the tower were two common vampires, with their hoods shrouding their heads and protecting themselves against the rain. Not that it would do any harm, but it would become a nuisance as they continued to guard their secret hideout on this new world.

They gave Gabriel a respectful salute as he exited his carriage before entering the tower. Inside, Gabriel was met with the sight of dozens of vampires quickly going about their business. Some of them were standing guard along the walls. Silent and steadfast like statues, they were ready to defend their new foothold from anyone who dared to intrude upon on their work. Some vampires were going through the tower's modestly sized library. They carefully took each tome, document, or book before opening it to study its content and then writing it down in their own check list. Others were carefully examing some of the various experiments done by the tower's former owners. Beakers filled with strange colorful liquid were documented thoroughly while the more magical experiments were approached with caution. After all, none of them truly understood how different this world's magic was compared to their own and thus needed to be handled with great care.

Yet that wasn't all as newer things now accompanied the ancient looking tomes and equipment. Generators buzzed around in several corners while several dozen cords were scattered across the room. Electric lamps replaced smoky torches and filled each room with light. High tech computers were being set up on several desks in order to keep track of the various finding the vampires made. Dozens of steel cases were stacked upon one another, each having different scientific or medical equipment. Lastly there were also several fancy looking pieces of furniture that was brought for Gabriel's comfort and were being set up in his new quarters at the very top of the tower, replacing its previous master's.

Gabriel ignored them all and instead headed up the stairs to the top of the tower. Reaching the top, the little vampire lord was met with the incredible sight of the portal that connected this world and his own. Even he couldn't deny that mages that created the gateway was simply incredible. Speaking of the previous owners, Gabriel's eyes strayed for a moment to five mages that were watched by several vampires even as they kept the portal stabilized. The portal itself didn't need any true maintenance due to the incredible amount of spells that were forged into it, but Gabriel wasn't taking any chances and had kept these five mages around just in case of emergencies. He didn't want to be stranded on another world after all. Thus the mages were more than anything hostages to keep their comrades in line back on Earth.

However Gabriel's attention was soon pulled over to another common vampire heading his way. "My lord Gabriel." The vampire said respectfully before giving him a bow. "I have a message from Lady Krul. The Progenitor Council is be called for a meeting and will be held shortly after you arrival back to earth."

"Well, I best not to keep them waiting then." Gabriel said with a small smile before heading over to the portal. "By the way, double the guard outside. Tell them to be on the lookout for any strange riders along the roads nearby. Also have someone ask these mages what they know about a group called the 'Dark Riders', but don't injured them in any way. They are too precious to be harmed permanently."

"Yes, my lord." The servant vampire bowed again before quickly leaving to follow his orders.

Without any further delay, Gabriel step forward towards the portal, with both Alexander and Daniel following close behind, before taking his first step into it…

* * *

….And just like that, Gabriel had returned to earth. It was dusk and the sun was setting as the little vampire lord stepped away from the gateway. The area around the portal was filled with various scientific equipment as dozens upon dozens of vampires that were either studying the magical marvel or guarding it from any intruders. Most of the rubble and debris around the area was also cleared in order to move in the more delicate equipment as well to have transportation ready for various things. Speaking of which, a car was parked nearby and looked ready to take the little lord to his intended meeting. Yet before he could even take a single step, a voice called out to him. A very annoying voice that Gabriel was all too familiar with.

"Hello~ Gabriel~!" A rather cheerfully annoying voice called out to the little vampire, causing Gabriel to turn towards its owner. Standing not too far away was a slender male vampire with long, silver hair that reached to his hips and possessed rather beautiful looks. His hair also had some bangs covering portions of his forehead and a lock over either ear. The rest of his hair was tied into a pony tail with a black colored ribbon. His attire was of latest fashion and ornaments of their race, which in turn proclaimed to all that he was a noble. And lastly he had a rather cheerfully smile stretched across his face, while his blood colored eyes stared at Gabriel in excitement.

His name was Ferid Bathory, a seventh Progenitor noble. And someone that Gabriel was both annoyed and wary off. Despite his rather childish demeanor, Ferid was known to have a keen intellect and his dangerous amount of cunning.

"Ferid." Gabriel acknowledged the silver haired noble with an annoyed huff as both Alexander and Daniel warily stood behind their lord. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to finally see this marvel!" Ferid gestured to the magical portal standing behind Gabriel. He then turned his head back to the little vampire before giving him a childish smile. "And to see you of course. It's not every day I get to see your cute self."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a proper response." Gabriel let another huff before turning to the car waiting for him. "Besides I have important business to attend to."

"Oh? Like how your little expedition went on this new unexplored world?" Ferid said as he stepped in front of Gabriel's path, ignoring the low growling coming from the little lord's servants.

"So that is what this about."

"What else could it be?" Ferid teased with a grin as the little vampire lord gave him an increasingly irrated look. "A new world is literally opened up to us and anyone with half a brain cell would take any chance to explore this new frontier. Combined with the fact that this new world has not just some new strange species, but also somehow has humans. Even to us vampires this is a golden opportunity that is just too good to pass up. Speaking of which, how was it? Was this world a colorful paradise or something similar to our own? Did you have a taste of the local cuisine?"

"If you must know, the area I visited was rather interesting, but the weather could have been better. As for having a meal, I unfortunately didn't get a good chance to have taste yet."

"Oh, ho? I didn't think you would restrain yourself from having some fresh blood. After all, I hear these off worlders have such delicious blood."

"It more out of practicality than anything else. After all, the wolf doesn't want the sheep to know they were among the flock until they are ready to draw blood." The little vampire then stepped around the taller noble and started to head towards the car. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go meet with the Progenitor Council."

"Ah~! And I wanted to find out what else you discovered before anyone else."

"Stop acting like a spoiled child, Ferid." Gabriel chided the Seventh Progenitor as Alexander opened the door to the car for him. "You are going to have to wait like everyone else until after the meeting." Without waiting for the silvered haired vampire to reply, the child like vampire entered the car before having the door promptly shut behind him.

Ferid watched as the car slowly took Gabriel back to Sanguinem before turning his head back to the portal. It pulsed with unknown magical energy and glowed with awesome power even as dozens of Vampires studied it intensely. Just being near it made his body tingle, not from any of the magical that it emitted, but rather a feeling of anticipation and excitement welling up inside of him. A slow vicious smile grew on his lips as he turned around and started to head back to Sanguinem. Oh yes, this new world would suit his plans just nicely. Now all he needed to do was set the pieces into motion.

* * *

"So Gabriel, how was your trip?" Lady Krul Tepes, Queen of Japan and ruler of Sanguinem, asked as she eyed the tiny lord before her throne. Gabriel bowed respectfully to the equally young looking vampire before raising his head to give her a fanged smile.

"It was rather fascinating." He said. "The humans and their civilization remind me all too much of the time before you turned me into a vampire. Though so far, they less greedy than the livestock that live under us. Then again, I did only visit one town, so I can't safely say if he rest of their species is the same." He then got up from where he knelt before slowly making his way to the queen's throne. "How about you? How did your interrogation with the mages go?"

"Rather well actually. Some of them are far more stubborn than I originally thought, but I did a few good pieces of information out of them before I had the Progenitor Council called. Though I'll explain more about my finding during the meeting. I'm sure you have more things wish to reveal as well, correct?"

"Oh yes, Lady Krul, but you are right. It is best that we wait until the meeting has started." He stopped in front her throne before giving her another respectful bow. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes." Krul jumped gracefully off her throne before leading Gabriel to the council meeting room. Within less than ten minutes, both progenitors made it the legislative building where the meeting was being held. Entering inside, both Krul and Gabriel entered the council room and within it where hundreds of magical monitors on display over a magic circle and already showing the faces of every high progenitor below the seventh rank were in attendance. And at the center of the room was throne fit for royalty. It looked like the entire governing body was not going miss this meeting for anything.

"Presenting her majesty, the Queen of Japan and Third Progenitor, Krul Tepes." A servant vampire announced respectfully as Krul took her seat on the throne, resting her chin on a hand as Gabriel took his place beside the ornate chair. "Presenting Fifth Progenitor, Gabriel von Drake." With his task completed, the servant gave a bow before leaving the room to the nobility.

"Welcome Krul, Gabriel." The strong voice of a second Progenitor said through one of the monitor screens. "Since this is a rather special meeting of the Progenitor council, we're going to skip formalities at the moment and instead focus on both of your reports on the discovery of this new world. Now then, present both of your findings."

"Of course." Gabriel said before he resoundingly snapped his fingers. In seconds the image of the magical portal connecting the two worlds was displayed on a ring of empty screens. "Approximately four days ago, a mysterious portal was formed in the middle of Sannomiya city. It was first encountered by myself as I was observing my servants dealing with some rebellious livestock." That caused some of the Progenitors mutter out how filthy and greedy humans were, but Gabriel held up a hand for their silence. He then waved his hand and the images on the screens changed to that of the off-world mages that were currently kept under tight surveillance. The council went absolutely quiet as they observed the strange new species they were shown.

"As you can see there some species here that are definitely not from this world." Krul said as she took over the explanation. "However, there are humans among them as well, but I will get to that later. For now, let us stick to these none humans, shall we? From what I can gather from the prisoners I personally questioned, the races that you seeing now are Orcs, the green skinned one. Dwarves, the half man. Gnomes, the smallest creatures. Night Elves, the tall one with the bright purple skin and long pointed ears. Blood Elves, the paler one with green eyes. Draeni, apparently an actual blue alien. And Goblins, the short green skin creature. These are all the creatures that are currently identified from the mages we captured and they come from this new world called Azeroth, but I'm sure that there are more. These Mages are quite stubborn despite their current positon.

"As for to why there is humans on this new world…I'm not certain as of this time. However, I will continue to interrogate the mages, specifically the humans, on why they inhabit two separate planets."

"I can confirm that there are more species." Gabriel inputted. "I recently been to a human town on this world and while I was there, being in disguise of course, I overheard several humans talk about other species that apparently plague their lands. One of which is apparently the Undead."

"What?!" A fourth Progenitor asked in shocked. And why wouldn't he? After all, raising the dead was absolutely forbidden and was one of the main reasons that their world was currently in ruins. Other Progenitors voiced their disbelief and muttered how impossible that the dead actually walked on this world.

"I have no physical evidence to prove it, but the humans in this town apparently are terrified of them. And while it is easy to dismiss such an insane claim such as this, but let me remind you all that up until four days ago we never even knew of this incredible new world."

For a moment the council quieted down as Gabriel's words sank in before a strong yet calm voice called asked, "And in this new world… is the world in ruin like ours?" A powerful Second Progenitor asked as his eyes bore into Gabriel's.

The little vampire gave the Second Progenitor a smile. "No. From what I have seen so far, there are no signs of absolute Armageddon. But I have only been in one region, a place called Duskwood. I would need to investigate more of this new world to confirm this accurately, but from the humans I seen, there is little to indicate that is the case." He then gave a chuckle. "Apparently the god, or gods, of this new world have a looser grip on taboos if the dead can rise from their graves. Though I'm curious… what other species are there on this new world. I heard tale of a species of Basilisk roams these new lands. Perhaps we'll encounter a centaur or a griffon."

"Which brings us back to my own discoveries." Krul said as she put gestured to have the portal come back onto the screens. "From what information I currently gathered from the mages, their world's magic is most definitely different than our own, though not without a few similarities. The main detail I could withdraw from these mages is that they is a special artifact, an ancient stone tablet, was used to create the necessary power to connect both of our worlds. Though for what purpose, I have yet to uncover. These mages are far more willful and stubborn than the livestock on our world. But they will break eventually, it is only a matter of when. However, there is another thing I discovered." The little queen then gave another sharp gesture and the images on the screens then switched to several vials of blood, though one of them was a different color. The mere sight of the fluid of life immediately got the attention of every vampire on the council. All the while a servant vampire came into the chamber with a tray that had two beautifully sculpted crystal glasses filled with a dark crimson liquid.

"As you can see these are blood samples of the mages we captured." Krul explained as she took a glass from tray offered to her while Gabriel took the remaining cup. The servant gave respectful bow before leaving. "I had some tests run on their blood and what we found out that their blood is, shall we say, _magical_. Or rather simply filled with a type of energy far different than anything this world has ever seen. So far it has been determined that it isn't dangerous to our kind. In fact it's rather the opposite." She then raised the glass to her lips and took a gulp of the delicious blood. She gave a small shiver as a feeling of euphoria ran down her spine and throughout her body.

"Ahh, simply the best blood I have ever tasted." She sighed out as she took another sip. "Whatever is in these mages blood, no, the blood of those who live on this new world is extraordinarily better than most blood here. I think it might even rival some of the blood of children even. Don't worry though, I already arranged to have several samples sent to each of you to taste for yourselves."

"…" The room was silent for a moment as both Krul and Gabriel drank the delicious crimson nectar as if were fine wine. There some Progenitors had envious or jealous looks on their faces as they wished they could have some of that blood right now.

"Is there anything else both you discovered?" A fifth Progenitor asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have some information and rumors that may prove interesting to hear." Gabriel said before reporting all that he learned in Darkshire. From the Undead, to the Basilisks, to finally the tower of the Guardian Medivh and the Dark Riders. The Progenitors digested the info silently before finally one of them spoke.

"Has there been any problems regarding security on our new foothold?" Krul's brow furrowed at the young critical voice that asked the question. Lest Karr, a Third Progenitor and the King of Germany stared through his monitor with a penetrating gaze at Gabriel and Krul, but the Fifth Progenitor wasn't fazed.

"As of this moment, no. However I did double the guard around our foothold and put everyone on high alert for these Dark Riders. Though I'm concerned that they might attack us for the mages' artifacts."

"Bah." A Sixth Progenitor scoffed at that. "As if anyone on this new world is a threat. We already had a taste of their mages and they weren't even a match for you, Lord Gabriel."

"True, but then again, I'm not sure that these mages were the best that this new world has to offer. After all, judging from our own world standards would be foolish and lead us to run into a force that could potentially rival our own. Though this is all in theory of course, I still need more information before we can make that conclusion."

For a moment the Sixth Progenitor looked outraged at the thought that anything was stronger than vampires, but before he could protest he was stopped by a strong yet calm voice. "Gabriel is right." Urd Geales, a Second Progenitor and King of Russia, words cut off any form of argument. "This new world, this Azeroth, is something that none of us have ever seen before throughout our immortal lives. We know only a few tidbits of information. Not anything accurate. Therefore I propose that we expand our expedition into this new world. The sooner we know what we are truly dealing with, the sooner we can come to a more long term agreement on what do with this new world."

"Agreed." Krul said as he finished the last of her crimson drink. "I wouldn't want any mysterious beings rampaging across Japan along with rebellious livestock dealing with forbidden taboos."

"Oh?" Lest Karr said in mocked shock. "You haven't already finished these greedy humans already? You're losing your touch, Krul."

"Silence, Lest Karr." Krul growled as the two little vampire lords glared at each other for a moment, but were stopped by strong voice.

"Enough." Another Second Progenitor commanded, effectively silencing the little vampires. "The proposal to expand the expedition is granted. Krul, you will continue your interrogation of these mages. Find out what they know and why they opened a portal on our world."

"Of course."

"As for you, Gabriel." Urd Geales said as took over the conversation. "You will continue to be the leader of this new expedition. All authority and decision making regarding what goes on Azeroth will be up to you. Your current goal shall be to learn of this new world, find out if it truly is a threat or not to our own world, and establish a more fortified foothold."

"Yes, Lord Urd."

"I would like to propose sending vampires from all over the world to be added to this expedition." Lest Karr suggested calmly even as Krul eyed him warily. "Preferably lower ranked Progenitors among other nobles. To ensure total success for this operation. And, of course, too make sure no greedy livestock interferes with the portal."

"Your proposal is sound, Lest." A Second Progenitor said before turning his attention back to the Queen of Japan. "His proposal is granted. That will not be a bother now, will it?"

"Of course not."

"Then without anything else further to add, I call this Progenitor Council meeting adjourned." With that said all the monitors went blank and silence filled the room.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Gabriel commented as he looked down at his glass, still having a tiny bit of blood in it. "Though I can't say I'm too surprised. After all, this is probably one of the only things that has truly interested vampires other than blood over the last few thousand years. I guess the mere idea of a whole new world opened to us has aroused long forgotten curiosities and emotions."

"Indeed." Krul gave the Fifth Progenitor a fanged smile. "Even I am more than a little curious as what Azeroth has in store for us…. And if everything works out smoothly, then this new world will most definitely help me with my plan."

"Ah, I haven't really considered that." Gabriel said as he knew exactly what his friend was talking about. "Are you perchance, going to send your _son_ with me on this expedition? Maybe it will help him finally feast on blood."

"Hmm, perhaps. Though I doubt he'll want to go with you and leave Yu to those greedy, selfish humans."

"Perhaps you're right. But I do believe we should save this conversation for somewhere more private. Who knows who might try to spy on us?"

As if summoned by those words, the door to the room was swiftly opened and in came in was none other than Ferid Bathory. "Did someone call my name~?"

"No." Krul said with a deadpanned expression. "Get out."

"Ah, but I just got here! It would be a shame to leave so soon. Especially since I want to hear the outcome of the council!"

"Well, you are just going to wait like everyone else until I give a formal announcement later."

"Oh? But knowing you, that will leave out some of the more juicy parts. Why don't you just tell me what the verdict was concerning this new world?"

"Leave, Ferid, or I will—!"

"They decided to expand the expedition, didn't they?" Krul froze for a moment at his rather accurate guess which only caused a pleased smile to spread across the Seventh Progenitor's face. "Ah ha! So I am right. Well, that makes sense I suppose. After all we can't simply just ignored a brand new world."

"What is your point, Ferid?" Gabriel asked sternly as he was getting quite annoyed by the silver haired vampire's antics.

Ferid gave him a grin. "Oh, if they are expanding the expedition, then I would like to temporarily join."

This shocked both Krul and Gabriel as the Seventh Progenitor merely continued to smile unsettlingly. Yet they both quickly recovered and the Queen of Japan gave the silver haired vampire a wary look. "Oh? And why should I let you?"

"Because if you don't, then the council might hear of your little misdeeds~!" Ferid sang childishly, but stopped when he noticed Krul giving a very scary death glare. "Now, now! There is no need to get angry, Krul…"

"You are dreading a dangerous line, Ferid." Krul growled before she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Gabriel giving Ferid a wary stare.

"Why do you want to join the expedition anyway?" The little vampire lord asked.

"Temporarily join." Ferid corrected and it was an effort for Gabriel to restrain himself from slapping the irritating progenitor across the room. "I have no intention of staying on this new world for the entire time of the expedition. After all, I have other things I have to do back here on earth. Running my territory, etc. But I'm more than intrigued by this new world and I want to explore it for a little while. And come and go as I please. Along with a few friends of course."

"You don't have any friends." Gabriel snorted while Ferid gave him a look of mock hurt.

"You wound me, Gabriel. I do have plenty of oh so close friends!"

"And who do you wish to bring with you?" Krul asked intensely.

"Why, Crowley and his maids of course. Oh! And Mika as well."

"What!? You think I would allow you to take—!?"

"I'm afraid that last one is non-negotiable." His smooth voice was only matched by the snakelike grin on his face as Krul looked absolutely outraged. But before she could say a thing, Ferid added, "Don't worry! Like myself, I wouldn't dare keep darling Mika on this world for a long time! I only want him to stretch out his legs and try some new things in life. Maybe even finally get him to drink blood."

"…"

"If it makes you feel any better I won't throw him in harm's way while we on this new world. And he'll only take direct orders from Gabriel, though I want him to be by my side from time to time."

"…I'll agree on one condition." Krul calmed down a bit, but her eyes still were fiercely glaring at him "Mika stays on Azeroth for only a few weeks and he comes straight back home. That is also non-negotiable."

"I can agree to that. Then this means you allow my request?"

"…Yes."

"I'll also allow it." Gabriel reluctantly agreed while Ferid looked positively delighted.

"Splendid!" The silver haired progenitor sang. "I'll go pack my things. See you both later then~!" With that, Ferid left the council chamber to both Krul and Gabriel.

"Insufferable, disgusting snake." Krul spat as she got out of her chair with angry huff.

"Agreed." Gabriel said. "I always makes me want to strangle him after hearing one of his _hilarious_ requests or jokes. I'm surprised that none of us have killed him already."

"Simple, the bastard is cunning. Still… I guess this sort of a blessing for me."

"How? Ferid is likely to cause me a whole headache of trouble back on Azeroth."

"Perhaps, but without him here, I can focus on finding all the records and other blackmail he has me. That way when he comes back, I can finally rip that irritating smirk of his face once and for all." Her expression became one of anticipation as she couldn't wait to see Ferid's shocked face as he realizes that she finally beat him. Yet after a moment, a fond look crept in her eyes before she turned to face Gabriel. "I want you to take good care of Mika while he is with you. I don't want any harm to come to him while he is on Azeroth. Also make sure that Ferid doesn't abuse him in anyway. I rather not have him break down before he reunites with Yu."

"Of course, Krul." The Fifth Progenitor said in understanding tone. He knew that Krul saw Mika like a son. It was a little heartwarming in all honesty, especially since most Vampires don't usually take that form of affection to other vampires often. It was refreshing. "I will see him safe and make sure he comes back in one piece."

"Good." She then Gabriel a fanged grin. "Then I'm off to interrogate those mages some more before making plans to deal with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. I expect to hear reports on your own progress regarding Azeroth often, Gabriel."

"Will do, Krul." Gabriel returned her grin with one of his own. "Will do."

* * *

"Hey, Guren!" Yu yelled out to the dark haired man who didn't pay heed to the boy's calls and continued down the hallway towards and to their meeting. The green eyed youth's brow twitched before he let out an angry growl at his mentor's actions. Yu charged at him before jumping up to kick the back of the older man's defenseless head. Yet just as his foot was about to make contact, Guren twisted around the attack causing Yu to slam right into a wall. Giving a yelp of pain before growling out at the sound of very amused laughter behind him. Getting up from the floor, the dark haired youth saw his friends, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangu, Yoichi Saotome, and Shiho Kimizuki, all laughing at his epic failure. Well, more Shinoa and Mitsuba than anyone else.

"You never seem to learn do you, Yu?" Mitsuba commented.

"That's because he is a striping young man who is letting out all his pent up angst and sexual frustration." Shinoa said with a teasing smile crossing her lips. "Of course he will never learn till he grows up…Which won't be till he is probably thirty."

"What do you want, Yu?" Guren asked in an irritated tone as Yu angrily got up from the floor. "Can't you see that I'm busy at the moment?"

"Why have you been avoiding us for the last four days!?" Yu demanded. "No one could find you anywhere and we were starting to get worried."

"I don't remember anything about reporting to you where I have to go every single hour of the day." The Lieutenant Colonel's reply caused Yu to let out another irritated growl, but Guren ignored it.

"You could have at least gave us orders or something! We can't just stand around and do nothing all day!"

"Oh? Is that what you do in your spare time? I thought you would be training to get better at mastering your demon or sword skill. Or learn how to read properly. Though that last one would be a miracle."

"Hey!" To Yu's continued embarrassment, most of his friend were laughing at him.

"As much as I would love to go on about Yu's inability to learn simple reading and writing," Shinoa chuckled, earning a very annoyed glare from Yu, "he does have a point. Where have you been in the last few days, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Hmph, well if you must know I been getting orders about a new mission for the Moon Demon Company."

"Really?!" Yu's annoyance and anger slipped away as his face became one of curiosity.

"What does the mission entail?" Mitsuba asked.

Guren turned to face the youths, his face stoic for moment before slowly a deadly looking smile crept on his face. "The Moon Demon Company has been order to infiltrate Sannomiya city. There we are to find out why a large number of vampires are gathering there and eliminate them if with we can."

* * *

Thunder and lightning continue to rage all throughout Duskwood. Drumming across the sky, in tune with the heavy beat of the rain pelting down below, the elements continued their beautiful, but deadly dance. Nearby in the grand city of Stormwind, the last bastion of humanity and the capital of its greatest kingdom, the storm was relentless and at its peak. Other than the loyal guardsmen who vigilantly stood watch against their kingdom's enemies, no one dare walked the streets for fear of being swept away in the furious wind and rain. They stayed comfortably in their homes and cozied up next to a nice warm fire. A tiny peace despite the tempest the continued to plague their cities. The citizens knew that eventually the storm would past and that things would return to their simple lives once it did.

Yet some didn't see it that way. Some people watched the storm with a great sense of dread. It had been several days since the awful tempest had arrived and in that time these individuals could tell that something was terribly wrong. Everyone else would call these people mad. Insane loonies who would imitate Worgen and howl at the moon or pretend that they were long lost Turalyon come back to take his place as a living legend. But these people knew the truth. That this storm was a herald of something more dangerous and damning that anything they could ever possibly even comprehend.

For the storm that was raging above their heads was not doing so out of fury. No, it was doing so out of despair. The elements knew what was coming. A great evil was coming and with a war of that never ended as long as single spark of life remained. And for that the storm raged and wept, warning of those who dared listened that something was coming soon.

And with it, a great hellish green flame that would do everything in its power to snuff out the very essence of life.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for not giving this story enough attention that it deserves. Thankfully I finally got a chapter done! And it only took a year to do...I will try to do better next time. Hopefully by October, with my current schedule, I will have a new chapter for all of you to enjoy! Until then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos!**


End file.
